


The Cabin

by sunlightink



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Off Screen Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightink/pseuds/sunlightink
Summary: Ever think about all the things that could have happened at the cabin?
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	The Cabin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mxmeta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxmeta/gifts).



> This is the first time I've written character death and I'm SAD 
> 
> This is a thank you to mxmeta for their very generous donation to help me get much needed medical supplies for my mother during a pandemic.

The lake sparkled in the late afternoon sun, the color reminding her of Yoosung for some reason. Thinking of Yoosung made her think of the other RFA members, and the party she had put so much work into. Her heart ached, wondering how it had gone in her absence. She was sure Jaehee and the others had worked themselves to the bone to make sure it went well. She regretted not being able to be there for them. 

But Saeyoung needed her more. They were following Saeran, but Vanderwood had already handed him over to the agency by the time they tracked him down. The agency kept moving Saeran from place to place, trying to avoid being found. They had a plan to get him back, they just had to  _ find _ him. Saeyoung would hack into the agency’s computer systems and create a distraction while MC broke into the base to free Saeran and bring him back to the cabin. It was a plan Saeyoung had  _ hated  _ at first, even though he’d come up with it. They’d spent a few days practicing some basic self defense drills until he was more or less satisfied. She could tell he still wanted to find a way to keep her from getting involved though. 

MC sighed, stretching her arms over her head before venturing back into the cabin. It was simple, only one room with a small bathroom. There was a tiny kitchenette with a small table and one chair, and a bed that barely fit the both of them(not that Saeyoung spent much time sleeping). Saeyoung was sitting cross legged on the bed, typing away on his laptop. Deep circles had formed under his eyes from the lack of sleep. MC paused in the doorway. “Saeyoung.”

“Hm?” He didn’t look up.

“You need to sleep.”

“I can’t right now-oi!” 

MC lifted the computer out of his lap, setting it on the table. ”You need to rest before we break into the agency.”

Saeyoung looked as though he might argue, but relented. MC climbed on the bed and patted the tops of her thighs, anticipating that Saeyoung would lay his head in her lap. 

What actually happened was Saeyoung  _ bowling her over _ , pinning her underneath his body. MC squirmed, her skirt riding up her hips. She blushed. “Saeyoung! This is  _ not _ what I meant by  _ sleep _ !”

“I’m sorry.”

Soft cloth encircled her wrists, tightening around them and pulling her arms upward. MC’s eyes widened, following Saeyoung’s hands as he tied hers to the headboard. MC gasped, trembling as she imagined the things Saeyoung might be planning. “Wh-what are you doing?”

Saeyoung looked at her, the sadness that always hid behind the laughter in his gaze bleeding through. Her heart thumped to a halt. “What-”

Saeyoung climbed off of her. “I found Saeran, but I… I can’t take you with me.”

MC struggled. “You can’t go alone, Saeyoung- it’s not safe-”

“Which is why I can’t take you. I’m sorry, MC.”

“So you’re just going to leave me here? Saeyoung, what if-” She couldn’t bring herself to finish the sentence. He seemed to intuit what she meant though, his eyes dark. “Zen will… know where to find you if I… If I don’t come back. He’ll keep you safe.”

He headed for the door. MC pulled at her bindings. “Don’t go, Saeyoung, don’t leave me here-”

“I’m sorry.”

The door clicked shut.

MC screamed Saeyoung’s name, hoping- praying- he would come back. He didn’t. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she fought the ties around her wrists. Her throat burned with thirst, her stomach rumbling. She ignored both. It hadn’t been that long since Saeyoung had left, and he’d realize his mistake in leaving her behind and be back to get her at any moment. Eventually, the warm light of the day outside faded into the cold darkness of night.

The sound of a motor roared closer before shutting off. Footsteps thudded over the wooden planks of the deck outside. Her heart leapt into her throat and she craned her head up, fully prepared to lash Saeyoung with the sharp side of her tongue. The door banged open, a head of silver hair glinting in the moonlight outside. Zen burst into the room. MC’s harsh words died on her tongue, her chest heaving on a sob. Zen said nothing, fumbling with the lamp on the table. She could see the tears brimming in his eyes when he finally had it on. Neither of them spoke as he untied the cloth binding her wrists to the headboard, helping her sit up once she was free. 

Zen led her outside to where his motorcycle waited, two helmets perched on the seat. He hesitated. ”He’s… really gone, isn’t he?”

MC didn’t answer. She wouldn’t believe it until she had concrete proof.

~

Months passed. The bomb had long since been deactivated and removed, so she was in no danger from that. Instead, the apartment was now guarded by a veritable fleet of Jumin’s security guards. MC rarely left the apartment unless Zen made her, dragging her to different restaurants or parties whenever he felt she’d spent too much time inside. She continued working for the RFA as the party coordinator, contacting potential guests and hashing out the fine details with Jaehee. Jumin easily slipped into the role of their leader, though he’d really been pulling the strings all along. None of them heard from V again, which was just as well from MC's point of view. He’d done too much damage with all his hiding and secret keeping.

Her spare time was spent poring over every scrap of paper she could find in the apartment, reading them over and over as if they might hold some sort of clue about where Saeyoung might be. She’d even gone so far as to dismantle the furniture, looking for hidden compartments where documents might be hidden. Every appliance and air vent had been scoured, every nook and cranny of the apartment searched. She’d even cut the mattress open at one point, digging through its innards until Zen had come and forced her out of the apartment. By the time he took her back, the mattress had been replaced. 

She’d also taken Saeyoung’s laptop from the cabin. He’d left it behind, but the first and only time she’d started it up she accidentally triggered a virus that deleted all files. She’d slammed the thing shut and shoved it into a cabinet, where it still remained, completely untouched.

He wasn’t dead. She refused to believe it. He was in hiding somewhere with Saeran, probably thinking she would be safer without him around. 

He wasn’t dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so SORRY, this was supposed to be wholesome, I swear it started out that way! I fully blame a *certain someone's* recent BSD fic for the tragedy this became lol
> 
> It's not much of a thank you to kill off your fave so I will 100% write you another one once I've finished my main fic


End file.
